1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a controller for controlling a non-volatile memory and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices formed of a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. The semiconductor memory devices are largely classified as volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data disappears when its power supply is cut off. Volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which the stored data is maintained even when its power supply is cut off. Non-volatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. Flash memory is largely classified as a NOR type or a NAND type.